tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheRTF
Images If you must upload images, then at least remove the logos. Otherwise they look ugly and will just be deleted. Aurum Ursus 19:34, 5 April 2009 (UTC) talk Hey RTF this is user mays nice find on the hero of the rails.Mays 13:31, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Need some help Please... I edited your user page and tried to fix your userbox, hope it is the way you wanted it, take a look and let me know. ZEM talk to me! 14:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Re:New USA S12 DVD! Great find - it looks really cool! I'll have to include it in my next news video & letter. :) ZEM talk to me! 22:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Re:RTF (Romanian Thomas Fansite) has been opened - testing It looks great! But just so you know, only the main page works. You probably knew that though, right? ZEM talk to me! 20:07, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Re:A better Victor pic Thanks for the Victor pic, it is much better! :) No, I don't have anyway to unblock the pages for trusted users... Maybe sometime soon I can change it so that registered users can edit. ZEM talk to me! 16:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Re:RARE Hero of The Rails intro screen shots! :) Thanks! That there's a really old-fashioned look! :) ZEM talk to me! 23:48, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: Splish, Splash, Splosh DVD I saw what they said on SIF. It might be a DVD later, but for now I think its just an episode. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:08, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 18:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) BIG NEWS! I will be making Wooden Railway models of some of the Thomas users here. I will plan to get everyone done, but I have already figured the models of some. The users I am doing so far: Jacobmystic (me), BoCo, Bulldog180, Diesel 10 Fan, Golderbear, NOM, Petersamfan14, S.C.Ruffeyfan, Thomasfan & ZEM. If you want one come & talk to me on my talk page. Re:Thomas Land (Japan) Awesome work mate. I think I'll make Thomas Land and Thomas Land (UK) redirects to Drayton Manor. Sound good? Keep up the great work and Happy New Year! :) ZEM talk to me! 22:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re:Thanks!! You're welcome, it's a very good page. Sorry I didn't respond to your message sooner, I've been busy. Your friend, ZEM talk to me! 05:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 pics Can you upload anymore season 13 pics, please? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Requests :D * Done! I forgot to do that! * Done! * And thanks! I can't wait to see them! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Season 13 pics! Great! Thanks for uploading so many pics for the wikia! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Calendars... I really didn't see any point to it. It was just a gallery of calendars. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 13:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Magazine I don't fully understand what your asking, I'm afraid. It's from the new issue released yesterday, if that helps. I am planning on uploaded a few more from other stories :) SteamTeam 08:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC) re: Restored episodes Hello RTF or Byonu the problem is that I don't no how to send episode to you and do you mean the titles of the DVD in the Philippines? I only have the first, second and 8 episode from the third season and it is incomplete as there is season 4, 5 and 6 DVD's released in 2008 these are available in ebay.ph. I am not quite sure if these season 4, 5 and 6 DVD's are restored. --PNR 05:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You mean if the DVD is translated in our language no it is in English and I don't know how to use megaupload. --PNR 13:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The Fogman pics They came from the book Thomas and the Fogman. Why? SteamTeam 21:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Hey Onu, in 5 years I'll arrive on youtube as Yoshirainbowroad. Plus, 68.91.83.248 might kill your user page. I'll undo his edit! rawrlego "Everyone hates being teased about liking Thomas at their age. But the TTTE wikia ignores that teasing and says Thomas is for everyone!" 20:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi, I love your images, but can you name them properly please? For example the image you uploaded to Percy's New Whistle should be named Percy'sNewWhistle23 as opposed to Image3 Thanks. :) SteamTeam 21:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't want to annoy you but, the Tenth Season DVD comes out next month and I will be uploading un-watermarked versions of the Season 10 episode images and therefore yours will be most probably deleted to make way for the unwatermarked ones. Just letting you know before you upload any more as you may be wasting your time in the long run. Sorry about that! SteamTeam 21:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for being understanding, by all means upload them if you wish, but, as I'm sure you're aware we always go for the unwatermarked images if there's a choice. Your friend, SteamTeam 22:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am. :) SteamTeam 21:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Where did you find that pic of Harold? It's great. Are there any more where that came from? SteamTeam 08:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gordon and the Gremlin's' Hi, It's from the DVD Thomas' Halloween Adventures, I believe it is supposed to be Gordon and the Gremlin and not Gremlin's' I think that's it's incorrectly named on this wikia so I will move the page. :) What do you think? your friend, SteamTeam 12:22, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say that the reason that it is "Gremlin" and not "Gremlins" is because it ultimately becomes a story about a dog that they name gremlin, and there is only one of him. :) ZEM talk to me! 13:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: E&E in not a special It's considered a special because the episodes on the DVD were not originally show on television. Ergo "special" status. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 19:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Onu I didn't know you were ByOnu on YouTube! I love you videos! They're great quality. -SkarloeyRailway AKA CousinsoftheCorn4 ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 18:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 06:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Promo image Done! I deleted the smaller of the two images and kept the larger. :) Unfortunately, the smaller one was your's. :( BTW Would you mind if I added you to my friends list on my user page? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Great! I'll add you in soon! :) I deleted the smaller one because - well - it was smaller! And being smaller, it was slightly poorer quality. If you're worried about TheTopHatts, I can credit him for the pic. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I think a worded that wrong. What I meant was, you can't see details in the smaller version as well as you can in the larger version. If I may ask, why does it need to be the smaller version? And I thought TheTopHatts found the image first? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I see. I'll change it to credit you. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. :) And thanks! I'll try. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC)